


On the edges

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Bandom, Pacific Rim (2013), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of short pacific rim AUs I did for the '3 sentance fic' meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write all the AUs now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike/Kevin Jaeger AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mayqueen517

"I am not getting into a Jaeger with this kid," Mike yelled, stabbing a finger at Kevin. 

"He’s right," Kevin said, "I don’t think this is a good idea."

"Listen, the numbers don’t lie," Joe said, holding up a tablet, "you guys are drift compatible."

"He’s a rookie, he’d be better off with his brothers-"

"My brothers won’t take me," Kevin said, "they’re compatible, I’m not. Look, let’s- let’s just do a test run, I know I can do this, I proved myself in the ring, I can do it in a jaeger."

Mike locked his jaw and turned around. “Tomorrow, zero eight hundred, the shatterdome. Red and I will be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's turned into a whole au in my head, with like, Ryan and Spencer in Sinful Tragedy, Brendon and Jon in Jasmine Rajah and Pete and Patrick in Fallout Boy! :P Joe and Andy are the scientists and Gabe and William in the Cobra Starship (oh god sorry)
> 
> Brendon and Jon were brought together because numbers, but they hit it off in like 3 seconds, no one questioned Pete and Patrick's compatibility, and Ryan and Spencer knew everything about each other even before they drifted. Sometimes Brendon and Jon would ride on Gabe and Williams shoulders and they play Jaeger vs Kaiju in their downtime! Joe and Andy compete in who has the best tattoos but secretly Joe knows Andy wins because of the one Andy has on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann/Newt in Stargate Atlantis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Danielle!

"Vampires?" Hermann asked, "don’t you mean aliens? We are in outer space, Newton, not some ridiculous fantasy of yours."

"No I’m serious!" Newt said, and held up a hand, "Vampire aliens! They suck the life out of you through their hand! Becket brought back the footage, Hanson won’t shut up about it! you shouldn’t have been injured on the first day, dude, you’re missing out on all the cool stuff out there!"

"Really, like I have any control over what happened," Hermann said scathingly, "besides, organic things are more your domain."

"I’m gonna bring you footage," Newt said, turning to leave, "I’ll show you!" he called back.

Hermann rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wondered if he could convince the medics if he could leave soon. There’s no telling what trouble Newton will get himself into without him.


End file.
